Uma História Normal
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Passear pela rua pode ser o normal para muitos casais. Infelizmente a ideia do que seja normal pode variar bastante. Padackles


**UMA HISTÓRIA NORMAL**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito]**, tarefa-relâmpago 24 horas. Padackles, Slash, MxM relationship, Jared's POV.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:**Passear pela rua pode ser o normal para muitos casais. Infelizmente a ideia do que seja normal pode variar bastante.  
**Frase-tema: **["A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia" - Dennis Diderot]  
**Itens usados:** [óculos escuros; brisa suave; sussurrar]  
**Palavras:** 1265

**Uma História Normal  
ShiryuForever94  
Jared's POV**

Era uma tarde normal, como tantas outras, em Vancouver. Eu e Jensen gostamos bastante de ficar por aqui, especialmente porque andar pela Davie Street é algo que nos faz sentir bem, seguros e felizes.

O motivo?

Digamos que eu e Jensen gostamos de andar um perto do outro, de nos olhar nos olhos com paixão e de rir sem parar quando estamos felizes e, por mais que possa parecer totalmente normal, dois homens altos e bonitos como nós dois chamam atenção demais. Se estivéssemos no Texas, nosso estado de nascimento, poderíamos até ser alvos de violência.

Mas não em Vancouver. Especialmente não nesta rua.

A Davie Street é a rua gay de Vancouver. Não que eu goste de estereótipos, que me classifique como gay ou não. Eu amo outro homem. Eu amo Jensen e sou amado por ele e isso apenas quer dizer exatamente isso: que nos amamos.

Que classificação esse mundo louco daria a nós, não sei dizer. Qual o nome que dão para quem ama demais? Apaixonados? Enamorados? Bobos?

Notaram que eu não estou me referindo diretamente ao fato de que somos dois homens e nos amamos? Não é por acaso, é que simplesmente não vejo motivo algum para ter que me preocupar com isso enquanto formos apenas eu e ele. Já o mundo... Ah o mundo... Já tentamos nos esconder dele e tudo que conseguimos foram mais boatos e problemas que paz.

Antigamente andávamos por Vancouver com imensos **óculos escuros**, entrávamos nos lugares tentando nos esconder para que não vissem nós dois juntos andando por lá. Evitávamos até mesmo almoçar ou jantar juntos, mas sabem, não adiantou muito porque eu e ele nunca fomos capazes de esconder nosso amor.

Eram sempre nossos olhares que nos traíam onde quer que estivéssemos pelo simples motivo de que não podemos enganar todo mundo, o tempo todo, e já éramos bastante vigilantes de nossas ações e palavras, não conseguíamos emular desinteresse enquanto estávamos encantados um pelo outro.

Tudo começou há nove anos e ainda vemos os mesmos comentários maldosos ao passarmos perto de algumas pessoas que notam que nos amamos. Imaginem se soubessem o que fazemos quando estamos a sós... Acho isso tudo tão tolo.

Não tenho limites com Jensen nem ele tem comigo. É amor e nada deveria ser mais importante que isso, mas nosso mundo não é bem assim. Se eu amasse minha esposa como amo Jensen, não haveria problema algum, afinal de contas ela é uma mulher. O hilário, ou ridículo, é que por amar um homem não posso ter o mesmo direito de estar com ele, feliz e realizado, como me deram esse direito ao me casar com uma mulher...

Ah, vocês poderiam dizer que já é permitido o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas não é bem isso. Não é um papel, ou uma cerimônia, que vai fazer com que parem de olhar para dois homens apaixonados como se fossem aberrações e eu não aceito que julguem o que eu sinto por ele como parte de qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com monstruosidade.

Eu jamais tinha tido coragem de dizer que amava Jensen a não ser que pudesse **sussurrar** isso sem ninguém estar ouvindo, mas então surgiu uma cena interessante num episódio e eu falei alto e claro que o amava e ele fez o mesmo. É claro que isso contou como erro de gravação, uma piada, mas por trás de uma gracinha como essa estava uma verdade que só não vê quem não quer: somos um casal apaixonado.

Com o passar dos anos aprendemos muitas coisas, dissimulamos melhor o que sentimos e não apenas pelo preconceito do mundo em geral, mas é que somos atores e poderíamos perder muito se alguém sequer sonhasse que há tanta verdade por trás dos boatos e insinuações.

Tivemos que fazer algumas escolhas embora preferíssemos não ter tido que ceder tanto. Mas era isso ou perdermos os nossos contratos e, sinceramente, não estávamos em condições de mendigar papéis nem de ditar normas que fizessem com que toda a sociedade envolvida em filmes e seriados nos aceitasse como namorados, amantes, ou como quisessem nos chamar.

Fizemos o que nos foi pedido, quase ordenado. Eu e ele nos casamos com boas garotas, tivemos nossos filhos e agora... Bem, agora estamos em Vancouver para novas gravações de Supernatural e, por acaso, estamos sentados num parque bonito ao longo da Davie Street e eu não me canso de sorrir para ele. Já é verão por aqui e há uma gostosa **brisa suave** correndo por entre as árvores. Se descermos mais um pouco, encontraremos a praia, um lindo ponto de encontro de gente de todos os tipos, idades e orientação sexual.

Aqui em Vancouver é onde conseguimos nos sentir mais livres. Não somos tão famosos por aqui, não chamamos tanta atenção assim, apesar de eu achar que alguém não reparar em Jensen Ackles e em sua beleza absurda é questão de ser louco, mas enfim...

Nós conseguimos. Equilibramos nossas vidas e agora posso apenas vê-lo rir e se jogar em meu colo para que eu o acarinhe sem pudor. Ele passa seus dedos pelos meus cabelos e inclina o rosto para que eu o beije. Ele está no meio das minhas pernas, sorrindo feliz e nem faz ideia de como minha mente está revivendo toda nossa trajetória e me lembrando que, mesmo após nove anos, eu não canso de amá-lo tanto.

Eu tinha tanto medo... Eu apenas queria continuar sendo o sujeito sortudo que ia se casar com Sandy McCoy e ser feliz para sempre, mas não foi bem isso que meu coração escolheu e então eu cedi...

Eu tinha tanto medo... Eu apenas queria ser um ator famoso, ou ao menos bem remunerado, ter minha vida calma e tranquila numa fazendinha no Texas, me encher de filhos e ser um homem que todos poderiam chamar de normal... Mas não pude fazer nada quando meu olhar encontrou com o de Jensen e tive que rever meus conceitos.

Não, eu jamais imaginei que eu me apaixonaria por um homem e é por isso que disse, mais atrás, que não entendo porque querem tanto nos classificar como gays, bissexuais ou o que seja. Eu admito que eu tinha certa resistência em admitir que estava loucamente atraído por Jensen e tive que lutar comigo mesmo. Não foi fácil, ele não ajudava em nada sofrendo até que eu me decidisse por amá-lo e ver Jensen sofrer é pior que eu estar sofrendo...

Tentei até mesmo me casar com Sandy mas... **A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia**, já dizia Dennis Diderot e então eu me vi obrigado a fazer ruir todo meu castelo de sonhos e planejamento de homem destinado a casar com uma bela mulher e ser normal.

Normal?

Só gostaria de entender qual a anormalidade em estar com as mãos no peito de Jensen, olhando-o com intensidade e louco para beijá-lo em seu suéter cinza que fui eu quem comprei no nosso aniversário de nove anos de namoro...

Também queria compreender porque eu preciso ter me casado com uma mulher e ter um filho com ela para que o mundo acredite que eu sou "normal" sendo que eu acho que anormal é o mundo e sua forma limitada de enxergar os sentimentos.

Para mim e para Jensen não há nada de mais em sermos loucos um pelo outro. Para nós, é apenas a história normal de um grande amor.

E agora, eu preciso voltar a focar minha mente em Jensen, pois quero beijá-lo e, como eu já disse, eu posso fazer isso aqui em Vancouver... Em plena Davie Street.


End file.
